Für immer allein?
by mrsgaladriel
Summary: Sie waren zusammen, jetzt sind sie getrennt. Er ist tot und sie allein. In Trauer versunken überlässt sie sich dem Schicksal, der Naturgewalt und lässt ihren Körper in dieser Welt zurück, um ihm zu folgen. ShortFic GW DM


* * *

Short Fiction: **_Für immer allein?  
  
Pairings:_******Ginny Weasley / Draco Malfoy**_  
  
Comment: _**Das hier ist nur eine sehr kurze ShortFic, aber ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem.**_  
  
Summary_**: Sie waren zusammen, jetzt sind sie getrennt. Er ist tot und sie allein.   
In Trauer versunken überlässt sie sich dem Schicksal, der Naturgewalt und lässt ihren Körper in dieser Welt zurück, um ihm zu folgen. **_  
  
Dann mal los! _****__**

* * *

* * *

Allein.  
  
Sie war wieder allein.  
  
Dabei waren sie gerade glücklich gewesen. Sie und er.  
  
Doch sie konnte ihm nicht folgen. Folgen, in jene andere, neue Welt.  
  
Es waren seine letzten Worte gewesen.   
  
Seine Abschiedsworte, die sie einerseits überglücklich, doch andererseits tieftraurig gemacht hatten.  
  
Allein.   
  
ALLEIN.   
  
Dieses Wort dröhnte unaufhörlich in ihrem Kopf, hämmerte gegen ihre Schläfen.  
  
Es war kalt. Aber sie bemerkte es nicht.  
  
Ginny saß im Schnee, mit dem Rücken an die eiskalte Außenmauer von Hogwarts gelehnt.   
  
Kleine Flocken bedeckten ihr rotes Haar und schmolzen auf ihrem blassen Gesicht.  
  
Sie war bis auf die Haut durchweicht, doch es war ihr egal.  
  
Alles war ihr egal, seit es passiert war.  
  
Nichts war noch von Bedeutung. Nichts.  
  
Nur seine letzten Worte... 

* * *

/**_Flashback:_**/

Er hing am Abgrund.Sein gebrochener Arm pendelte schlaff an seiner rechten Seite und der andere Arm umklammerte mit letzter Kraft einen Steinvorsprung.   
  
**_"Draco!" _  
  
**Ginnys verzweifelter Schrei durchdrang die unheilbringende Stille wie ein Schwerthieb.   
  
Sie hatte entsetzliche Angst. Angst davor, dass ihr Liebster sie auf ewig verlassen würde.  
  
Sie lag oben am Rande des Abgrunds, von wo sie Draco mit furchtsamem, verweinten Gesicht anblickte.   
  
Doch sie konnte nichts tun. Panisch schloss sie die Augen, mit dem unerfüllbaren Wunsch, das alles hier wäre nur ein beängstigender, real wirkender Alptraum.  
  
Doch es half nicht. Es war hoffnungslos.  
  
Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie der Vorsprung langsam seiner linken Hand entglitt.   
  
"Draco... es... tut mir leid. Ich... kann... nichts... machen...", würgte Ginny mühsam hervor.  
  
Sie sah seine letzten, vergeblichen Versuche, sich hochzuziehen. Es war vorbei. Vorbei.  
  
Ginny beobachtete, wie Draco den angestrengten Versuch machte, noch etwas über die Lippen zu bringen.   
  
Er sammelte seine übrigen Kraftreserven und blickte ihr noch einmal in die Augen.  
  
_**"Ginny, ich liebe dich!"**_, wisperte er. Dann ließ er los.  
  
Seine letzten Worte...  
  
_/_**Flashback Ende**_/ _

* * *

Heiße Tränen brannten kleine Löcher in den Schnee.  
  
Ginny konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie wollte bei Draco sein, wollte nicht auf ewig allein sein.   
  
Sie wusste, dass sie niemals wieder einen Anderen finden könnte.  
  
Es war Nacht. Ironischerweise waren Tausende von Sternen am Himmel zu sehen und der Mond tauchte die Ländereien in eine milchige Schneelandschaft.   
  
Ginnys Körper war fast ganz von Schnee bedeckt. Um sie herum war es so kalt, dass ihr flacher Atem in der Luft zu kleinen Kristallen gefror.   
  
Doch ihre Empfindungen war abgestumpft, sie spürte rein gar nichts. Die Kälte konnte ihr nichts mehr anhaben.  
  
Nebel umhüllte ihren Geist, die Landschaft verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Ein helles Strahlen erfüllte ihren Kopf von innen und blendete sie.  
  
Langsam rutschte Ginny an der Wand herab, bis auch ihr Kopf in den winterlichen Flocken eingebettet war.  
  
"Draco, ich liebe dich...", flüsterte Ginny und ihre blaugefrorenen Lippen taten furchtbar weh.   
  
Es waren die letzten Worte, die sie in ihrem Leben sprach.   
  
Von einer seltsamen Wärme berührt, verließ Ginny ihren Körper.  
  
Jetzt konnte sie Draco doch noch folgen.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen fand man die von Schnee umhüllte Leiche der kleinen Virginia Weasley an der Außenmauer von Hogwarts liegen.   
  
Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

* * *

* * *

_

  
  


_**Also, falls jemand das gelesen haben sollte, bitte reviewn, auch wenn es nur ein ganz kurzes Review ist.  
  
mrsgaladriel  
  
**_  
  
**10. 04. 2004:  
**_  
Ich möchte hier noch mal updaten, um meinen bisherigen drei Reviewern zu danken:  
  
**Lord Mystic:** Danke für deine Hinweise und deine Kritik. Nach deinem Review hatte ich es gleich ein wenig überarbeitet,   
nicht sehr viel, aber in dieser Version wird es jetzt bleiben. Vielen Dank für dein Review.  
  
**Samantha Black:** Cool, danke das du mir reviewst. Dazu muss ich noch sagen,   
dass ich nach dem Satz Jetzt konnte sie Draco doch noch folgen die Story erst beendet hatte,   
aber als ich sie noch mal las, fand ich, dass da noch was hin musste und so fügte ich die letzten zwei Sätze an.   
Tja, ich wird ihn jetzt nicht mehr rausnehmen, die Story soll so bleiben, mit oder ohne Makel, aber danke für dein Review smile   
Bis bald bei deinen tollen Storys.  
  
**tara:** Fandest du die Story wirklich so bewegend? Wow, danke. Hab aber zur Zeit keine Zeit (tolles Wortspiel **_g_**) so etwas ähnliches zu schreiben, da ich gerade in drei anderen Storys fest hänge, wie du weißt. Danke für dein Review...  
  


**__**

**_23.05.2004:  
  
_**Ui, noch ein Review:  
  
**Celes-Victoria:** Hi. Danke für dein Review, ich hab dir zwar schon ne Mail geschickt, aber ich will dich ja trotzdem noch hier aufzählen.   
Also, dass die FF etwas kurz ist... nun ja, erst war sie noch kürzer (stell dir vor g) doch ich habe sie dann glücklicherweise nochmal überarbeitet. Ich finde sie so ganz gut von der Länge er, so als One-shot.  
Ich habe geschrieben, dass man "Virginias" statt "Ginnys" Leiche fand, weil ich Virginia für ihren vollen Namen hielt, und es so für meinen Geschmack besser klang. Allerdings habe ich letztens rausgefunden, dass Ginnys richtiger Name "Ginevra" ist, dass hat mir jemand verraten.   
Aber ich behalte Virginia bei, die meisten Leute wissen nichts von Ginevra und halten auch Virginia für ihren richtigen Namen.  
Noch eine Ginny/Draco Fanfic ist noch nicht in Planung, da ich zur Zeit noch 3 andere Fanfics am Laufen habe, aber danach vielleicht...  
Also dann, bye, mrsgaladriel


End file.
